


Gladly

by TheChesCat



Series: Ham/ITH One Shots! [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ill tag this better later, New love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesCat/pseuds/TheChesCat
Summary: Prompt: "Fuck you." "Gladly."





	1. Jokes

Sonya pulled her bag higher on her shoulder, bobbing her head a little to the music playing in her headphones as she walked. She was a couple of hours early for rehearsals, but didn't mind. It gave her plenty of time to walk, stretch, practice on her own, and get in her headspace for the grueling hours of physical activity. Hamilton wasn't too complex, but enough repetitions of anything will raise your heart rate.

Her music was interrupted by a new text from Daveed. The two met when Hamilton was starting off Broadway. She was part of the ensemble, and of course he's main cast. They were friends, with a few side benefits. They don't have sex, but everyone needs a snuggle buddy. A few stolen kisses here and there made the relationship comfortable for them.

InLoveWithFrance : Bout to grab lunch before rehearsal, wanna come?

LookAtMySon-ya: Depends, is lunch near the theatre cause that's where I am

InLoveWithFrance: You're gonna make me drag my ass all the way out there, aren't you

LookAtMySon-ya: Hey, you're the one who wants to do lunch. Don't blame me for your lazyass ways.

InLoveWithFrance: Fine. Meet me at Don't Tell Mama, ya cunt. (Real restaurant about 3 blocks from the Theatre. Highly recommend, try the tilapia.)

LookAtMySon-ya: See ya there, dickweed!

She loved that restaurant, it was a jazz style place. She even made it for a few open mics. So, she changed course and started walking towards food.

Daveed chuckled at the reply. Really, he didn't mind going all the way out there just for lunch with Sonya. Actually, this was going to be the day he finally asked her out. It has been almost a year on Broadway and his time at Hamilton would be up soon. He wouldn't see her as often, but he knew he still wanted her in his life.

"So, Sonya. We've been friends for a while and I was wondering if, you know, you could be my girlfriend?" He practiced to himself on the subway, and every time he cursed himself for sounding super dumb. He was nervous, and for no good reason. They were comfortable around each other! Why was he so damn nervous?

Sonya beat him to the restaurant and knew it would be a while until he got there, so she got a table outside and ordered a coffee for herself to help pass the time.

@/DancingInTheSun-ya: café at noon? Yes please. Drink with me!

She tweeted out, with a picture of her half empty cup. The replies came in after a few seconds, people sending back pictures of their coffee. Heh, if she did it with tea, it'd be the biggest tea party ever.

@/daveeddiggs: you better not be drinking without me

@/DancingintheSun-ya: Hurry up then, I'm waiting!

She giggled, one thing she loved about their friendship was the banter. She loved to poke his buttons, and he loved to try to tame her bratty behavior, though he wouldn't trade it for the world. A light blush washed over her caramel cheeks as her thoughts lingered on him. She did really like him, but she was just a chorus girl. He deserved better.

"Awe, didn't save any for me?" His voice startled her. Looking up, there was Daveed, his own bag slung over his shoulder and hair barely contained by a beanie.

"You're just too late, now come on. I'm starving." She grabbed her bag and the mug and walked inside, finding a table in the corner for the two of them. It was a little busy, but quiet, only a bit of jazz played over the light chatter. She got tilapia and shrimp (seriously, try it. Go there and try it.), while he got steak and mashed potatoes. They ate in comfortable silence, stealing glances and occasional giggles across the table.

"Dav, you really should try this." She said, scooping a piece of the fish on her fork.

"I'm not huge on fish, you know that." He replied, continuing on his own steak. Glancing up at her, she had the puppy eyes that he couldn't say no to. "Fine." He relented. She was just too damn cute to deny.

"Yay!" She cheered, reaching her fork across the table. She intended for him to take the fork from her hand, but he leaned forward and ate from it. Basically, he let her feed him. His eyes met hers, holding her gaze as he tried the food. At that moment, he couldn't care less what she fed him, the look of happiness on her face blew him away. She blushed lightly, sitting back in her chair and looking back down at her plate.

"It's good, right?" She asked, picking at the food herself.

"Amazing..." He muttered, clearing his throat. "Um... I had been meaning to ask you. Would you- I mean, can I- will you..." he stuttered, a blush equally rising on his cheeks.

"Haha... yes?" She giggled at his flustered state.

"Be my girlfriend?" He finally spat it out. And she froze, mid sip of her water. The two stared at each other for a long moment.

"You.. you can't be serious." She was the first to break the silence. She couldn't believe it. He was asking HER to be his girlfriend!?

On the other side of the table, Daveed was freaking out. 'She doesn't feel the same. She thinks I'm a joke. Abort abort ABORT!!' His mind raced for an excuse. The first thing out of his mouth was laughter. "Ahahaha yea! I'm just joking. We're best friends, just wanted to see what you say."

She stared at him a big longer, setting down her glass. "Oh. Alright then." It hurt her, she thought her dream came true, but she was instead the butt end of a joke. "Well, I'll see you at rehearsal." She dug in her bag for her wallet and laid $25 on the table for her meal, Before abruptly standing up and leaving him behind.

"W-wait! Sonya!" He scrambled to do the same, thanking the waiter and running after her. She moved fast, nearly running back to the the theatre, tears prickling in her eyes.

"Leave me alone, Diggs. I don't feel like having your company right now." She called behind her, but a hand grabbing her arm stopped her progress at the street corner.

"What's your problem?" He asked, turning her around to face him.

"My problem!? What's yours? I know we tease each other on a lot of stuff, but playing with my emotions? That's a bit too far." She hissed, trying to tug her arm free but his grip was firm.

"Hey, fine, I'm sorry. Let's just talk then. Come on." He started to pull her to the theatre, but she fought his grip.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you." She growled, finally shoving him off of her.

"Yea you do, trust me." He replied, starting to get annoyed with her arguing.

"Fuck you, Diggs." She spat, turning her heel to walk in the other direction. She'll just catch the subway and go home. She was done with him right now.

"Gladly." She faintly heard behind her, but didn't pay any mind to it until she was being scooped up and thrown over his shoulder.

"DIGGS!! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT." She screamed, banging on his back.

"No can do, sweetheart. You demanded, so I gotta follow through." He replied calmly, walking towards Time  
Square with her putting up a fuss the whole way. People stared at the commotion, but he kept on like nothing was wrong. He walked into the first hotel he could find. "Honeymoon suite? Preferably up high?" The attendant looked at him strangely, a bit concerned for the woman over his shoulder. "She's fine, just a bit cranky." He filled in the gap, patiently waiting for the room key. Once in hand, he continued on to the elevator and put Sonya down when the doors closed.

"What are you doing, Diggs? We have rehearsal. I'm done with these silly games of yours." She said lowly, her arms crossed.

"This is not a game. Now, you gonna walk, or do I need to carry you again?" He brushed off her annoyance.

"The only place I'm walking to is the subwa-HEY!!" She was interrupted again by Daveed picking her back up, this time bridal-style. When the doors opened, he walked to the suite door, opening it up and depositing the woman on the bed.

"Okay, grumpy cat. I'm gonna talk. You're gonna listen." He said, kneeling on the floor beside her. "Please."

"Fine. Talk." She rolled her eyes. She still felt annoyed, but her heart was racing by the fact that they were in a Honeymoon suite.

"I wasn't joking. I want you to be my girlfriend. I'd be the happiest man alive if you said yes." His hands rested on her thighs, gently kneading her tense muscles. "And I'm prepared to make it up to you."

"Daveed..." she finally looked at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes, as well as.... well. Lust.

"Sonya..." He echoed, sitting up on his knees to catch her lips in a kiss.

To be continued...

\----------  
08/24/17  
If you liked this, you'd really like my other Hamilton stories! I recommend Hamilton's Immortal :) enjoy!!

Ches


	2. Tease

"I wasn't joking. I want you to be my girlfriend. I'd be the happiest man alive if you said yes." His hands rested on her thighs, gently kneading her tense muscles. "And I'm prepared to make it up to you."

"Daveed..." she finally looked at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes, as well as.... well. Lust.

"Sonya..." He echoed, sitting up on his knees to catch her lips in a kiss.

She gasped quietly as he kissed her, her palms instantly going to cup his cheeks. He nudged her legs apart so he could lean closer to her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Wait..." she murmured against his lips. She pulled back, his head slipping from her hands only to nuzzle her chest, his lips pressed kisses to her collarbone.

"I'm done waiting, Sonya." He spoke against her skin, his tongue trailed over her pulse point. "I need you, now." Though she had the higher seat, she felt pinned. Daveed hugged her body tight to his, resting comfortably between her knees.

"But... we have work, rehearsal." She sighs, her words melting into soft moans as he bit into her shoulder.

"Blame it on me later." He said, standing up to his full height, just to push her back on the bed and climb over her. "Right now, I'm gonna make you mine." He murmured on her lips, kissing her again. They had kissed a hundred times before, but these felt so  different and new.

"Dav..." She barely got a chance to breathe between each possessive kiss. He took her hands in his, pinning her beneath him firmly. His legs separated as he brought his thighs under hers, pushing her legs up on his hips.

His lips left hers, only to trail over her jaw. He knew what she liked, it may have come up during a few drunken nights in. She sucked in a breath, her heart racing. Suddenly, he got up from her. "Stay still, princess." She whined softly, pushing herself up on her elbows. She was quickly pinned back down, his hand pressing just above her collarbone, the other planted on the bed over her shoulder. "I believe I said to stay still. Patience, my sweet. I promise you aren't gonna want to move when we're done."

"Okay..." Her voice sounded so small at his natural dominance. She shivered slightly, but kept still as he moved his hand from her skin.

"Good girl." He nearly purred, trailing the hand down, over the swell of her chest, down the midline of her stomach. "So beautifully made, you truly are a treasure." She shifted, the feather-light touches tickling her skin at her waist. She didn't know whether she wanted to curse herself or be glad she wore her crop top and sweats today, but Daveed seemed to enjoy the view. Dav's fingers nimbly slipped under the waistband of her sweatpants, his lips reconnected with her jaw. He ran a single finger along the outline of her lower lips, gently pressing a slow circle over her clit.

"Shit..." she whispered, biting her lip.

"You have such foul language, doll..." He chuckled, taking his hand out of her pants. "Maybe I should do something about that." She new exactly where this was going, and internally scolded herself for letting her loud mouth spill her fantasies to him over a couple of mixed drinks during the course of their friendships.

"Daveed, We really shouldn't skip... I mean, we can do this later, just- h-hey!" She was interrupted by her sweats nearly being ripped down her legs, tossed aside carelessly.

"Mhmm? Keep talkin, I promise I'm listening." He said, nonchalantly untying her sneakers.

"I was just saying... they'll call us if we're not there. They'll get suspicious. They already think we're practically married..." she blushed lightly, remembering the times in the ensemble room when Ariana tease her about coming in with Diggs for the fourth time in a week. Daveed settled her legs on his shoulders once her sneakers were off, kneeling at the edge of the bed. The blush on her cinnamon skin deepened with each passing moment. "So we-we should really do this... later, if at all..." her voice petered off as soft kisses were placed along the inside of her thighs.

"But why, when I didn't get to finish my meal. I'm hungry." He said simply, his hands pulled her by her hips to the edge of the bed, the only thing dividing them was her soft cotton underwear. He looked up at her, she was perched on her elbows to look down at him. He smirked, opening his mouth to breathe against the fabric. He could see the intense lust flash through her eyes, but also... something else? "What's wrong, baby?"

"Can we maybe... skip this part? I just don't feel clean enough for this..." She replied sheepishly. He chuckled and nodded, standing back up. "It's just that it's hot out and I've been walking all day and just-" he cut her off with a kiss, her adorable rambling coming to a close.

"No worries. Just know, you can tell me anything, I want you to enjoy this too." He said cooly, giving her nose a gentle peck. "Mkay, love?" She nodded back to him, and he smiled, meeting her lips in another kiss. The curvy woman beneath him tugged at his shirt until he got the message that she wanted it gone. He chuckled again in amusement, "finally warming up to the idea?" He teases, sitting up to take off his short, his chest bared to her. She did the same, peeling off her sporty crop top.

"Maybe a little bit..." A blush tinged her light caramel skin, giggles ringing from her as Dav lifted her in his arms again to pull her further onto the bed, resting her head in the pillows. Her panties were taken from her in a heartbeat, replaced by his fingers.

"Mhmm... you're certainly warming up." He growled, leaning over her again. His left hand planted beside her head, his right occupied with her slickening folds. "You know the rule, darling." She swallowed a moan as he spoke, her hands fisting the blanket beneath her as he slipped a pair of fingers into her. She never thought he was serious about it, just a running joke between them that she had to ask before she could cum, though she didn't commit to it. She nodded slowly, her breath shaking as his fingers ground against the spot that made her writhe. "Use your words, baby, or I'll make you go to rehearsal so frustrated, they'll think you're ill by how flushed you'll be."

"Yes, Sir." She said instantly, the threat only making her clench around his fingers. She busied herself by undoing his belt, impatiently pushing his pants down his hips. Her actions stuttered as he pumped his fingers slowly in her, teasing her further. Somehow, though, his fingers weren't enough for her in this moment. The teasing only made her crave one thing, and it finally was in her grasp, her soft hands stroking him in time with his rhythm. Any other time, this could have been a whole scene, with safewords and negotiating.

"Fuck... someone's eager." Dav groaned out as she squeezed his length firmly.

"I need you in me... forget the foreplay. Please..." Sonya whined, catching him off guard. He blinked at her words for a moment, but grinned, slipping his fingers out of her. He leaned down, pressing his body against her as they kissed hungrily, and let her hand guide him to her entrance, the head popping in. They shuddered in unison as he sank further into her, letting gravity to most of the work before he started a heavy rhythm. She kept her hand between them, strumming her clit needily. Their moans filled the room, joining the sounds of skin on skin and creaking bedframes.

"I can feel you quivering..." he whispered to her, slowing his pace, but rocking his hips to creep deeper inside her. "You're getting close, aren't you, babygirl?"

"Uh huh..." she groaned out, whining as his lips ghosted over hers.

"You better ask. Fucking beg." He jerked his hips hard, making her cry out louder. "Beg like the pathetic bitch you are..." His words melted her. They made her core feel molten, almost pushing her over the edge. She bit her lip hard, trying to hold off as long as she could.

"N-no..." she whimpered defiantly, her legs started to shiver at his hips. Am I really choosing NOW to be a brat???!! Why must I fuck myself over! She scolded herself, teetering on the edge. She knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

"Heh.. guess you don't want that orgasm then." He felt the pending wave, smirking to himself, he lowered his head to her neck, aggressively lavishing her skin with bites and messy kisses. Her moans grew louder, her free hand tangling in his hair. He sped his pace again, chasing his own release, but also driving her closer, feeling her fingers working her clit relentlessly. "Last chance." He mumbled against her skin.

She didn't answer, his dual attack on her drove her speechless. As soon as he felt her clenching around him, he pulled out of her, a soft pop sounding. He grabbed her wrist, ripping her fingers away from her clit. He grinned sadistically as he watched her writhe, her hips bucking for any kind of stimulus, her orgasm ruined. He stroked himself with his free hand, shuddering as the sound of her defeated moans drove him over his edge, hot cum spilling onto her pelvis. He sat up, releasing her wrist and simply watched her lay in front of him.

"You should have listened. Guess you're going to the theatre like this." He said, catching his breath.

"You ass..." she giggled, smiling a little though she was still full of desperate need.

The pair got a quick shower and got dressed. They had missed the matinee, and both of their phones were flooded with messages and calls, beginning with 'where are you?' and ending with 'I was right!' with bets being paid when they finally arrived. Her core ached for proper release the rest of the evening, her thoughts drifted to her new boyfriend often even as she was bombarded with questions from the rest of the ensemble. Before the second show though, she got one more message that made her whimper as fresh fantasies flooded her head.

InLoveWithFrance: By the way, the suite is ours all weekend. ;)

\--------------  
09/3/17

I felt so dirty writing that. I loved it. Hope you did too!  
-ches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copied from my Wattpad profile!

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever prompt!!!


End file.
